


I love you

by Kageyamallama



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: I sobbed for ages, Minor Valduggery, The accelerator scene B R O K E me, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamallama/pseuds/Kageyamallama
Summary: The Accelerator scene, but sad.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I literally found a slightly more crappy version of this in one of my highschool notebooks when I was looking for something else and decided to re-write it. It's really short but I wanted to post it anyway.  
:-)

“I love you.” Valkyrie blurted out to Skulduggery’s back; her desperation evident, praying her words, her _feelings_, would stop this madness and he’d come back to her.

Skulduggery didn’t say anything, just looked over his shoulder at her. His empty stare held a certain type of sadness, Valkyrie thought, even though his face had no emotion. She pleaded at him with her eyes and he turned back, taking long strides to where she stood.

Hope surged through her chest, swirling relief that made her weak in the legs. The feeling grew as slender arms wrapped around her; the hat Skulduggery had affectionately placed on her head fell as he pulled her into him, and she hugged him back. Her arms snaking around him, feeling the emptiness between his lungs through his suit, but not minding it – welcoming it entirely. Valkyrie rested her head on his angular shoulder, tears soaking though the fabric of his suit jacket.

“I love you too.” He whispered into her ear, activating his façade, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

He broke away from her grip, leaving her outstretched arms empty as he turned away from her. Valkyrie cried silently, the hope she’d tasted dulling into a cold numbness. The force of her sadness stealing her breath, like a punch to her chest. She fell to her knees, unable to rip her gaze away from his back, searching for words, anything that’d make him reconsider.

Skulduggery stepped inside the accelerator and willingly gave his own soul, it was quick, a blinding light and bones rattling to the floor. She was barely given anytime to scream before he gave up the only thing he had left, to save everything.

To save her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the next chapter of my other SP fic and a new oneshot in between all my uni work and assessments, what is my life about??


End file.
